


Prelude to Greatness

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, His First Performance, Music, Talents, Valinor, Young Maglor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Maglor has always loved music, and the Noldor have always loved his music
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maglor | Makalaurë & Nerdanel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Prelude to Greatness

Maglor’s love for music began when he was just a babe.

Nerdanel had known that something in the heart of her second son was different from that of his elder brother, and she had known this whenever she sang her lullabies to little Makalaure as Telperion’s silver light trailed behind the golden day of Laurelin.

Her sweet elfling was fascinated by the songs. Nerdanel could see it plainly in his eyes as Maglor forced himself to stay awake to hear just one more hymn. 

As years passed and Makalaure grew into his toddling phase, he was often consoled from his fits by the soft melodies of the harp, which his mother had never found much use for before.

As soon as Nerdanel felt that her son was capable of handling the instrument on his own, she and her husband encouraged Maglor to begin learning to play.

Feanor had even presented the child with his very own harp on the day he turned five. It was handcrafted, and engraved especially for Maglor by his father. He’d never been more proud of anything in his life, and he practiced day and night for as long as it took for him to learn.

Maedhros often found his little brother fast asleep over the surface of his desk in the mornings, clutching his harp in one arm while sheets of half written music laid pinned beneath his face. 

Maglor was a dedicated scholar. There was no disputing that, and in fact, proof soon came to the House of Finwe that all of the young musician’s studies and practice had been quite fruitful.

Not long after Maglor’s seventh year had begun, he decided that it was far past time for his very first public performance. 

He did not share this decision with his parents, however, as Feanor wouldn’t have approved of his imitating of the street performers in the markets.

Maitimo was allowed to watch though, and he brought their tiny new brother Tyelko along with him to sit in the garden while Makalaure played for the passers by. 

The soft singing of Maglor’s harp was soothing and lovely, and his skill had far surpassed that of any other elfling that had chosen the same craft. 

Little Celegorm was soon fast asleep in the arms of his eldest brother while Maedhros listened proudly to Maglor’s symphony of sweet tunes. 

“You have admirers, brother.” He encouraged Makalaure as he watched several elves gather at the gates to their garden to listen to the young one’s music.

A listener here and there soon turned into a crowd, and Maglor found himself finally playing for a proper audience.

“Such a talent...” A young maid whispered to her sweetheart beside her.

“Indeed,” a jewelry adorned merchant agreed from behind the couple, “and from such a young elfling as well...”

Maglor was beaming as he finished his final piece and when the last note was strummed, his observers began to applaud.

“Wonderful!” They praised him. “We shall one day hear your hymns in the halls of kings!”

A few of the onlookers tossed pieces of gold and silver to Makalaure, which he very eagerly collected from the ground.

His very first performance had been a great success.

However, that success was short lived when his father came to investigate the noise outside the home.

“What is this!?” Feanor demanded of his sons, horrified to see Maglor picking coins out of the grass like some lowly beggar child and a gathering of strangers cheering at his gates.

“Father! Kano was only playing for our people to hear!” Maedhros intervened before Feanor could become too angry. “Aren’t you pleased with him, Father? See how they love him?”

Feanor’s pride was certainly stronger than his distaste for loiterers, and Maedhros knew this well.

Luckily for Maglor, his big brother was able to save him from what would have been a humiliating spectacle in front of his audience.

“Get gone from my steps now!” Feanor commanded his kin who had come to hear Makalaure’s songs. “My son will perform properly at the stage! No longer like a dog begging for scraps...”

Feanor arranged for Maglor to play in a beautiful grand hall not long after this, and so began the tale of the Noldor’s greatest musician.


End file.
